Spartan 5
by Twin-Kitten
Summary: AU future fic, set in space, Kiotr Rogan. Piotr and Logan are the crew of the Privateer space ship called 'Spartan 5'. Kitty and Marie are training to become crew members with the Xavier school. Kitty and Marie are kidnapped by Piotr and Logan. Detailed
1. Stunned

Summary: AU- future fic, Kiotr, Rogan. Set in outer-space. Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) and Logan (Woverine)are the crew of the Space-Ship _Spartan 5_ (Piotr is captain and pilot, Logan is security/weapons officer). Jean Grey, Scott Summers (Cyclops), Marie (Rogue), Ororo Monroe (Storm), and Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) are the crew of another ship called _X17_. The _Spartan 5_ is a privateer ship (a legal pirate ship), from the planet Raavi. _X17_ is a training ship from Earth O (Earth Original, because 2 other planets have been named Earth 1, and New Earth.) Kitty is in training to be a communications and technology officer, Marie is a pilot in training. Jean, Scott, and Ororo are instructors.

Piotr and Logan's species is technologically and socially advanced but the brain chemistry and connections that control their 'love instinct' is considered primitive by other cultures. When they mate(mating is not just sex, it is sex combined with a bonding process/ritual; they can have sex but not be considered mating), they mate for life. (PS I am making all of this up... I know pretty much nothing about brain chemistry or structure.)

Spartan 5 captures X17 and takes Kitty and Marie hostage. Piotr and Logan both claim the girls as their property.

(((((((BREAK)))))))

On the bridge of the X17 Kitty was on the communication panel, Marie sat in the pilot's chair, while Scott, Ororo, and Jean monitored their progress from the teacher's terminals where they could intervene at any time.

"Sir, there is a ship on the radar. Should I hail?" Kitty looked up from her control panel and over at Scott in question.

"Go ahead." Scott sat down behind his own control panel and began to pay a bit more attention than he had been paying before.

Kitty read the electronic ID that popped up on her screen and began speaking into the microphone attached to her sleek headset that hooked over her ear. "Spartan 5, this is X17, we wish to communicate. Please respond, over."

Kitty lifted her hand to her ear piece as she waited for a response. "I'm not getting a signal sir, should I try to synchronize frequency?"

Scott gave the affirmative, and Kitty tapped at her screen-board. Her screen moved up to the main screen where everyone could see it and the small frequency bar in the corner changed quickly before settling on a number.

"Repeat, Spartan 5 this is X17, requesting contact, over." Kitty waited for a response before reporting. "Still nothing sir."

Marie drew their attention then, and her screen came up on the viewing window. "Mr. Summers, their ship is turning toward us." They could all see the other ship turning, thanks to the outboard viewing lens.

The _Spartan 5_ was a slightly smaller and sleeker ship than theirs. The _X17_ was a passenger transport and training ship. It was a bit large and bulky, much like the cruise liners of ancient times on Earth O. The _Spartan 5_ was more like a military vessel, made for speed and stealth.

Suddenly an electronic voice came over the communication line and sounded through the room. "_X17, this is Spartan 5, we are moving into docking position for your requested contact, over._"

"Cadet Marie, comply with the docking request, and move into position." Scott sat back in his chair, relaxing next to Jean. Ororo looked concerned and spoke in lowered tones with him while Marie moved the large ship into position. Then the computers onboard the two ships took over the delicate process of maneuvering into docking positions. The _Spartan 5_ was larger than the regular pods that docked with _X17_. The pods could just pull into the hanger, but the _Spartan 5_ was too big and both ships had to extend stabilizer arms and a docking passage that would connect in the middle.

Moments later the electronic voice came across again. "_Docking is complete. We are coming aboard, over._"

"Scott, I don't think this is a good idea. We have no idea who these people are!" Ororo was following Scott out of the Command Deck. Meanwhile Jean was ushering the students to follow. She and Marie left while Kitty stayed behind to close up some computer programs and to establish a more concrete communication connection.

A few minutes later an alert went off on Kitty's computer. There was a virus eating it's way through the _X17_'s non-essential computer programs. Their weapons, tracking, and archives were being eaten away along with a few smaller programs. With a gasp Kitty shot out of her chair and down the hall, shouting as she got close to the docking area.

"MR.SUMMERS, MISS GREY, MISS MONROE! There is a virus eating our computer systems… It's a tra…" Kitty was cut off when she shot into the docking room, an arm around her waist cutting her off and knocking the breath out of her, before jerking her back against a hard body.

After catching her breath and looking around she finished in a soft and slightly pitiful voice, "It's a trap…"

Scott was lying in a heap near the door, Jean sitting next to him and trying to get him to wake up, something even Kitty knew was foolish. Ororo was standing next to Marie, her slim black arm around Marie's shoulders. There was a buff hairy man holding them at stun-point.

Looking up at the man who held her, a stunner pointed at her as well, she noticed something that they had in common. Both men had black hair. It was a silly thing to be thinking about, but it helped Kitty to concentrate on not freaking out.

The man who had Kitty captive made a motion to the man who had Ororo and Marie captive and the other man nodded. His gruff voice quickly told the two women to separate.

"I will not leave her. She is my student and it is my duty to look after her welfare." Ororo stood a little straighter and her chin came up as she stood up to the man.

Apparently the man didn't like her answer. In a split second the stunners turned on Ororo and Marie, then Kitty felt a small sting at her temple and she blacked out.


	2. Wake Up Call

Kitty woke up in a small metal room. She was laying on her back on a thin mat and Marie was sitting with her back to the wall. As she sat up she put a hand to her head and groaned.

"Marie? What happened? Are you okay?"

The white-striped brunette shrugged, "You know as much as I do… I think I'm okay though."

Kitty moved to sit next to her and after she was as comfortable as possible, she leaned her head back against the wall. "How long were we out and how long have you been awake?"

"No idea, I'd say about 3 or 4 hours, and I've been awake almost half an hour…"

"Jeez, I was only zapped a second after you, how come you woke up so soon?"

"I think they used a chemical instead of an electrical stunner. Since I'm a little bigger than you, my body used up the chemical faster and it wore off before yours." Marie looked towards the door. "That's the only thing I can think of…"

"Makes sense to me. But… Who still uses chemical knockouts?" It was a rhetorical question so Kitty didn't wait for an answer, but continued thinking verbally. Marie and she had been friends long enough that Marie knew that Kitty was just trying to think things through.

They were still wearing their school uniforms at least, that was a good sign. The one piece suits were made of a material that stretched and moved, it was pretty much one size fit all even if one size didn't look good on everyone. The fabric was made to preserve body heat, but it was thin. Kitty rubbed her hands on her arms, more out of fear than cold.

"Chemical stunners went out of use… what, 10 or 20 years ago? Just the two of us proved how unreliable they are for knockout times. So, whoever these guys are, they are either old-school or they come from a behind-the-technotimes-planet that hasn't upgraded to electrical stunners."

Marie cut in then, "Or they haven't been to a supply station in a few years, which is entirely possible considering this ship. I think you can rule out that techno-times thing… And they definitely have the money to upgrade, I mean look at this place." She gestured around them. "This may be a supply closet or a holding cell, but I can tell this place is high end…"

Marie wasn't the technology geek that Kitty was, but she was right in her assessment of the room and the ship. The metal walls were thick and high quality. There was a steady hum of engines, fans, and other equipment and it's relative silence was proof of expensive machinery. Despite the fact that there were no windows or light fixtures, the room had a high quality low lighting. There was a panel near the door, obviously a bio-scanner, which read genetic codes and also needed a password, that would open the door for whoever was authorized.

This ship was probably almost completely self-sufficient judging by what they had seen from the _X17_ and now from inside. "Yeah, so they either like chemical stunners or just haven't had the chance to upgrade. Have you heard anything outside?" Kitty glanced at Marie.

"I heard someone with big feet walk by once, but that is it."

Kitty lifted her hand and looked at the odd bracelet that was attached around her wrist. Marie had one too.

"What do you think these are for?"

"No idea. But at least they are a bit stylish…"

Kitty made a face. She and Marie had definite differences in taste. The bracelet was wide and clunky, and it did look like something Marie would wear. Kitty, on the other hand, preferred more delicate jewelry, things that were smaller and more feminine. She had opened her mouth to respond when Marie stiffened.

"Do you hear that?"

Kitty bent towards Marie, and the door, and she heard the faint footsteps too. Within seconds she could clearly hear the heavy steps, two people, and she didn't have to lean towards the door. The steps got closer and stopped in front of the door, making Kitty and Marie trade looks and scoot towards the back to their cell.

A square of red light appeared above the door and a voice came through above them. It was male and had an odd accent.

"Please move to back of room and put restraint on red square."

Marie shot to her feet and moved her face near the bio-scanner and touchpad, where the microphone would be placed (she really didn't have to get that close though), and punched at it with a finger.

"Hey, can you hear me out there? What restraints? These weird bracelet things? Who are you, and what do you want?" Marie was still pushing at random buttons when a different voice came on.

"Darlin' If I were you, I would put my wrist on the light square at the back of the room if you don't want something bad to happen."

While Marie argued with the voice, Kitty looked at the wall that was opposite the door and there were two small red squares. When she looked down at the thick ugly bracelet she saw that there was a matching red square. Lifting her left hand she turned her wrist and pressed the red square to the wall square. After a moment it turned green and when Kitty moved to look at Marie, she realized that she couldn't move her wrist. It was as good as shackled to the wall.

"Well, I see one of you has gotten smart. As for the mouthy one near the door, you still have about five seconds to put your wrist where it belongs…"

"Yeah well you can just bite my a…owwwwh!" While Marie was talking the wide red square above the door had begun blinking. Just as she was finishing her insult, the wrist bracelet's light turned green and she was jerked off her feet, slamming against the wall with the bracelet stuck to the wall, the same as Kitty's. The only difference was that Kitty was sitting fairly comfortably, and Marie now had a lump on the back of her head with her arm at an uncomfortable angle.

The door slid open a second later and two men stood there, one was quite a bit taller than the other, and after their eyes adjusted to the light Kitty and Marie could recognize them. The taller one was the one that had held Kitty, and the smaller but gruffer one was the one that had stunned Marie and Ororo.

The taller one spoke to them and he was the one who had spoken over the intercom first, the one with the odd accent. He was tall, one of the tallest men Kitty had ever seen, and he was obviously strong-judging by the muscles that she could see in his arms and shoulders. He wasn't wearing a typical outfit. He had on a stretchy blue shirt that ended at his elbows and a dark colored pair of pants, instead of the typical one piece suit. The other man wasn't wearing a space suit either, but he had on light blue pants and a brown shirt.

"You need come to be physical…"

Kitty and Marie just stared at him as if he had told them that they needed to jump out of a space port without a suit.

"He means to say that you need a physical exam in our medical ward." Logan shrugged, "You have to forgive him, his translator is broken."

Kitty was immediately curious. She had always had an interest in computers, especially when they were incorporated into human physiology. She had even upgraded her own translator, and she knew more languages than anyone in the Xavier Space Training Academy.

"Now you two girls are going to behave while we take you down to the med-lab, right?" The shorter man was looking at them as if he could tell by their expression if they were going to behave.

Kitty nodded while Marie looked at him sullenly.

"I'll take that as a yes from you Stripes… I'll have to take you myself, Petey here would let you bruise him up." He motioned to the larger man before he reached for Marie and her dyed hair. "I on the other hand, will not, so unless you want to be unconscious again, you'll be a good girl."

'Petey' pressed a finger to the bio-scanner and tapped a few buttons and the green lights that held the bracelets immobile faded away. Kitty flexed her arm with a sigh of relief. She had been more comfortable than Marie, but it still wasn't the most comfortable thing for her wrist.

"Can I ask you… I mean…" Kitty stopped for a moment uncomfortably. "Can I talk?"

"Sure, whatever. What's your names?"

"Ugh… I'm Kitty, er Katherine Pryde." Kitty waited for Marie to speak, but the other girl was only glaring at the man who was holding her wrists behind her back. "…And that's Marie Darkholme." The other man, 'Petey', was lightly holding Kitty's wrist, just below the heavy bracelet and Kitty wanted to thank him but decided to wait and find out what was going on first.

"Why are we getting an physical?" Since Marie was still being hostile towards the shorter man, it was up to Kitty to find out what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, little girl. I'm not good at explanations, so when Petey gets himself fixed, he'll do it."


	3. Who Is With Who?

Kitty and Marie had been on the _Spartan 5_ for almost a week now. Over that time, Kitty and Marie had their physicals, were printed so that they could use certain aspects of the ship, they were given their own rooms, access to a lavatory that they shared, and were allowed into the recreation room.

'Petey', whose real name was Piotr but everyone called him Peter, had his translator fixed early this morning and he was about to explain why Marie and Kitty had been kidnapped. The two girls were sitting in the rec-room, Logan standing against the wall while Piotr sat in the chair across from the girls and looking very uncomfortable.

"Well! Don't just sit there…" Marie's impatience was showing after a minute of Piotr trying to figure out how to explain.

Clearing his throat after a look at Marie, he started to try to explain. "Our people are dying out. Female children are rare, no one knows why and no one has found a cure. 80 of the children born on our planet are male. To say that the competition for women is intense would be putting it mildly."

Piotr and Logan traded looks and the girls noticed that Logan was fingering some scars on his knuckles. "Most of the fighting happens when males are between 20 and 25, but the worst of it happens at older ages. Men are more likely to die from fights later in life. Even then the men out number the women by about 15... many of the males die without mates."

"We have a crisis on our hands, girls." Logan shrugged. "We need women. You two are precious commodities, and we know someplace where demand exceeds supply. Don't think that we are getting paid for this though. We don't make any profits; the PG, the Planet Government, pays us expenses and that's it. It is our civil duty to bring back any women we find. I know it's tough to hear, but you don't have to worry about being abused. If anything, you two will be treated better than you would be wherever you came from."

Piotr shook his head as if he didn't think Logan said it very well. "Logan is right, even if he isn't very subtle. The majority of the women brought in are very happy. I don't believe there is a culture that values women more than ours."

"So… what, are we sold to the highest bidder?" Kitty asked that quietly. This place they were talking about didn't sound very good… Fighting, kidnapping, supply and demand?

"No, no, nothing like that. You aren't slaves. Women can either choose their own mate, or they can be matched by a computer based on habits and personality traits."

Marie was quiet through most of the discussion but now she spoke up. "What happens if a woman picks a man who doesn't want her?"

Piotr blinked at her oddly. "I've never heard of a man refusing a woman. Any man would be grateful to be chosen… I assume that the woman would then be matched using a computer."

Now Piotr looked back and forth between the two girls, and he looked at them closely. "So where are you two girls from?"

"Earth."

His eyes widened and he looked over at Logan who looked oddly pleased. "Which Earth?"

Marie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Original Earth obviously… Earth 1 is too far from here for us to be on a training mission, and New Earth gets too much radiation for us to be so pale…"

"Maybe we should keep them for ourselves, Petey…" Logan grinned at Marie who promptly turned her nose up at him.

Piotr looked at the two girls for a moment, and Kitty could almost feel his eyes traveling over her. The pause was long enough to make her uncomfortable and she shifted in her chair. Her movement seemed to wake Piotr from whatever thoughts he had been having, and he nodded. "Maybe you are right… maybe."

Kitty shivered and his attention was drawn back to her. A high blush came to her face when Piotr's eyes went to her breasts and the easily visible puckered nipples. His eyelids drooped lower and he blinked slowly before nodding again.

"Logan I think you are right… We should keep these two for our selves…" Piotr stood and moved behind Kitty's chair.

Kitty almost shot out of her seat when his hands settled on her shoulders. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she could feel her blood rushing in her head. She wanted to run away or turn around and start hitting this man, but she couldn't.

"I choose this little one…" Piotr's fingers were gently pressing and moving in small motions on her shoulders. Kitty could tell that he could feel how tense she was, and was trying to soothe her. But she didn't want to be soothed.

"Wait! I thought we got to choose, or a computer picked…." Kitty's voice was high in panic and she tried to pull away from his hands.

"Shhh, shh, be calm Sweetling. If you want a computer then I will give you a computer." Piotr's manner towards her hadn't been particularly harsh before, but it had changed in the space of a few seconds. Apparently claiming her made him treat her differently.

Kitty relaxed slightly, and looked over at Marie who was in a glaring contest with Logan. No help from that area, so Kitty was on her own.

"Come with me, little one." Piotr slid one hand down her arm and took her fingers in his, as gentle any couple Kitty had seen holding hands. Kitty stood and Piotr led her to the rec-room and another chair. Sitting her down, he patted her thigh lightly and turned to a computer panel. After tapping a few keys and navigating through an odd looking program that Kitty had never seen before, a drawer slid open next to her.

Piotr picked up the odd contraption inside the drawer and showed it to her. "Katya, I am going to put this on your head so that the computer can analyze you. It won't hurt, so don't worry." He leaned forward and Kitty felt the little electrodes as they attached to her scalp. On the screen a diagram of her head had little red dots on it, and as each electrode connected itself the dots turned green. Meanwhile, Piotr had pulled out a small visor and was placing it over her eyes. Then he sat down next to her in another chair and tapped at the keys again.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"My apologies Sweet, I forgot that you haven't done this before." Piotr chuckled and laid his hand on her knee. Kitty could feel it but since it seemed like he was only trying to comfort her she didn't try to push him away. "The computer is going to feed information into the visor. It could be pictures, puzzles, or questions, and the sensors on your head will pick up your response, so don't worry about saying anything out loud."

"There will also be a small period of time where the computer will put you through a kind of virtual reality. You will come out of it just fine, and then we can run your results through the computer, okay..?"

Piotr looked at her and for a moment he felt guilty for tricking her, but as he looked at her he knew that he wouldn't let her go without a fight. It was a fatal instinct in his people; once a male claimed a woman as his, she was ingrained in his mind as his mate. He had instinctively claimed Kitty and to Piotr she would always be his. He would fight to the death to protect her and keep her, he would do anything in his power to make her happy, and he would never intentionally hurt her. But Piotr had to have her. There was a driving need inside him that wanted her as his own.

So when Kitty nodded her agreement, Piotr tapped the key that started the program. He watched as her facial expressions changed and moved, until finally, her body went limp. Now that she was in the program that put her to sleep so that it could run her through a series of scenarios, she couldn't feel anything.

His hand settled on her knee again and he crouched next to her chair, bending his head to place his nose against her neck. Breathing deeply, he slid his hand up her thigh slowly, treasuring the feel of her as he slid his palm back down her inner thigh. He was impatient, something out of character for him, and he knew why. Even though he consciously understood what was going on, he couldn't stop himself from starting the bonding process.

Already her scent was deep inside his brain, and anything that smelled even remotely like her would bring forth an urge to find her and be with her. Piotr could feel the softness of her skin against his lips as he nuzzled his nose under her ear, the silkiness of her hair as it brushed against his face. He had to stop himself from opening his mouth to taste her, swallowing painfully as he fought down the urge, wanting to save that pleasure for another time. Piotr knew from hearing about others that if he rushed this he would fall into a heavily relaxed state, almost comatose or drugged.

Hearing a small beep come from the computer, Piotr was able to pull himself back and into his chair, with a calm look on his face before Kitty came out of the false sleep.

Tapping at the computer when it indicated that it was done processing Kitty, he spoke softly to her, warning her that he was taking the gear off of her head. After putting everything back in it's hidden drawer, he labeled Kitty's profile and ran it through the program. With a few subtle movements he was able to rig the program to make him the recommended mate for Kitty, all while she was watching.

The computer screen signaled that it had the results… A few false people were on the list, one was above Piotr, all with unattractive photos or quirks. Piotr sat back and waited while Kitty went through the profiles. When she was finished he questioned her.

"Who do you choose?"

Kitty was a bit suspicious when she glanced over at him, but she sighed in resignation. "I… I guess you." Kitty looked around the empty rec-room uncomfortably. "So now what?"

Piotr glanced behind him, looking at the projection clock. It was close to what they called night, there was no true day or night in space so they had to judge by time. "Are you hungry?" Then he grinned.


	4. Bonded

Warning, SMUT content. If you are underage or find this kind of content offensive, leave. To everyone else, Enjoy!

(((((((BREAK)))))))

Within the half hour since she had started eating, she had begun rubbing her thighs together, her nipples had puckered, and she was panting from the heat under her skin. Kitty could feel her self becoming aroused just by looking at Piotr. Kitty's heart was throbbing as Piotr stood, taking her hand again and leading her back towards the living quarters.

When Piotr led her into his room instead of escorting her to her own, Kitty couldn't think of anything to say. He closed the door and effectively locked her in; she wasn't bio-printed to open Piotr's room so she wouldn't be able to open the door. But Kitty was tingling pleasantly, so her thoughts wandered as she looked around. This was obviously a man's room, but even more than that, it was obviously Piotr's room. It was tidy, with everything in it's place, clutter free, and everything was heavy and large in order to support his large body.

Kitty felt one of his large hands brush across her back and then slide up under her hair. When he fingered the button that would release the pressure of her suit, Kitty turned her head to look at him, her mouth slightly open. Her voice was soft and not-quite protesting when she finally spoke. "What are you doing?..."

His fingers depressed the button and the material that had been pulled to fit around her form now went slack. Piotr's body moved up behind hers and his breath brushed over her cheek as he pulled the fabric down her body. "I am mating you." He kissed the arch of her cheekbone and Kitty shivered against him.

Kitty couldn't figure out why she could feel every inch of her skin; why every part of her felt sensitive. When Piotr's hands slid over her shoulders, dragging the top of her one piece suit down her arms Kitty finally found the ability to try and stop him. Her hands caught the fabric before it went too low, and she turned around to look at him as she took a few steps away from him.

"What is wrong with me? What did you do to make me feel like this!" Kitty was tightly clutching the fabric of her suit, trying to pull it back over her without exposing any more than she already had. "You.. you drugged me, didn't you?"

Piotr nodded, closing the distance between himself and Kitty, while she shook her head and looked down trying to avoid him. "Why? Why would you do that… What did you give me? Poison?" Kitty's eyes began to fill with tears, but she didn't pull away when Piotr wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, stroking a hand over her hair.

Kitty wanted to pull away, to say something mean like Marie could and would, but his hands felt too good on her. Wherever he touched was momentarily soothed, the tingle on her skin fading slightly before it came back stronger, making her want more, and she was actually comforted by the calm stroke of his palms over her arms and shoulders.

Her hands were still griping the top of her suit and were trapped between them, but Piotr still managed to pull her close enough to kiss her forehead. "Hush hush, my Kitty. I would never harm you. It will be alright." He kissed her cheek, the arms he had around her lifted her a few inches and he kissed the bare skin of her shoulder before gently nuzzling the side of her mouth.

After another kiss planted on the corner of her mouth, he spoke softly. "You are not of my people… I had to give you some LToovxe((1)). It will make you bond the same way as if you were one of our females." Piotr's hands lifted her off her feet, carrying her gently to his large bed, which didn't seem large enough now that Kitty was looking at it.

Kitty didn't struggle as he carried her to the bed, she felt like all her muscles were strung tight and she needed to rub against him, but she held herself as still as she could. She was quivering despite herself, and Piotr paused to look down at her, before he smiled slightly. Pulling back the covers of his bed, he lay her down. Lightly dragging his hands over her body, he moved down her legs and tugged her shoes off.

Kitty was shifting restlessly on the bed; the movements felt good on her skin and it made her stomach clench when Piotr's hands ran back up her legs. His hands moved over her thighs and hips until they were resting next to hers where she held the edge of her suit. He leaned over her on the bed, kicking off his own boots, as he kissed her ear.

When he moved steadily lower, kissing down her neck and shoulders until he reached the fabric of her suit, Kitty didn't give much protest. Even when his hands took the fabric out of her control, slowly baring her body, she only hesitated a moment before surrendering. When she was naked, Piotr dropped the suit over the edge of the bed. Kitty was panting but covering her breasts with one arm while the other was stretched downward to try and hide her groin.

Piotr climbed off the bed and stripped himself, watching in slight amusement as Kitty tilted her head away from him as she turned pink. When he slid into bed with her, she gasped as his skin touched hers but her body arched. As he pressed against her, she could feel tremors going through the large muscles of his arms, chest, and thighs. Kitty managed to look up at him, and he nodded reassuringly.

"See?" His words were low, but Kitty could hear that he was breathing faster than he had been before. "It will be alright…" One of his hands slid across her belly to rest on her hip, and Kitty sucked in her breath as her body flushed with heat.

Kitty licked her lips and watched as Piotr took his own deep breath. "I'm scared…."

Piotr brought her hand to his collar bone and pressed her fingers to the dip in the flesh so she could feel how fast his pulse was racing. When she looked up at him again he kissed her, gently pressing his mouth from side to side until Kitty opened her mouth on a sigh of pleasure.

The aphrodisiac that was a side effect of LToovxe had taken affect on Kitty in a big way. The amount that was given to people who were not of Piotr's race never varied; the dose affected brain chemistry, so the amount didn't need to be changed according to weight. But the side effect was influenced by weight, and since Kitty was petite, the aphrodisiac portion was very strong in her. All things considered, that was a good thing.

With Kitty's mouth open to him, Piotr moved on top of her, casually insinuating his large body between her knees as he began to kiss her more aggressively. Kitty didn't fight him but the ticklish feeling of his slightly hairy body against hers made her squirm. Piotr dropped a bit more weight onto her as he slid down. His mouth hovered at her neck, pausing at the place he had been in the rec-room, heightening the moment before he fully tasted her skin.

Then he lipped at her skin, gently pulling small bits of her skin into his mouth where he ran his tongue over them, before releasing the skin to move to another area. Kitty made a noise and her body lifted in frustration.

"Peter… Pete..r…"

Piotr grunted and pulled his lower body away from her, gritting his teeth in frustration. Then a slow warm feeling went through his body, and he smiled. Cupping the back of her head in his palm, he moved her panting mouth to his shoulder, smiling as her head went back and her hands rested against him.

"Taste me, Kitty…" Piotr was lurched above her, bent to her ear while he whispered that. Pressing her mouth to his skin again he groaned, burying his face in his pillow as he waited for the touch of her tongue.

It took a few moments, but Kitty opened her mouth and kissed the thick muscle of his shoulder, her tongue hesitantly sweeping over him. Piotr could hardly contain the shudder that when through him and Kitty became more bold, her teeth scraping over him lightly before she started to instinctively suckle.

The skin under Kitty's mouth was taunt, supple, and warm with a taste that she couldn't figure out. It was spicy, salty, and nutty… along with some indescribable flavor that she couldn't help thinking of as pure Piotr. It was strange, she had known him barely a week and here she was, lying in bed with him making love to her…

Kitty's skin twitched and in seconds, every hair on her body was standing on end. Her back arched as her muscles pulled tight, her mouth pulling away from him to let out a moan. She could feel a large rough palm cupping her breast, moments later a warm mouth took her nipple. Instead of pushing him away she gripped his head, her fingers threaded through his thick dark hair, and held him to her. Looking down at him slowly, she watched his mouth on her nipple.

"Oh my god… Oh… Oh dear…" Kitty wanted to rub her thighs together, but she couldn't with Piotr there, so she ended up rubbing her legs along his body, tightening them around his waist and ribcage. Suddenly he groaned, and Kitty jumped, arching hard against him as his noise vibrated around her breast.

Her hands were pulling at his hair now, not trying to pull him away but because she needed something to grab. Piotr grunted, releasing her nipple as both his hands gripped her wrists, moving her hands to his shoulders. When she was pushing, pulling, and squeezing him, he went back to her breasts. While his mouth took her other nipple, his hands went further down, one gripping her hip while the other slid between their bodies. When his fingers stroked over the soft place between her thighs, she yelped, bucking into his mouth and forcing her self against his hand unintentionally.

She was wet, and the blunt tip of one of his fingers dipped into her. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, her body going rigid, her back arching off the bed, and the small muscles of her cunt clamping tightly around the first knuckle of his finger. Kitty's wail made Piotr smile, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Kitty shuddered, bucking and thrusting wildly until Piotr put his weight on her, holding her still as her body clamped and released. Piotr's face was next to hers in the next instant, his groin pressing up against her.

She could feel the thick length of him pressing against her, then pushing into her with a tight ache. Kitty was still quivering, her muscles twitching, and the hard stretching made the tremors stronger. "Peter!" Kitty pulled at him, trying to get his attention. "You have to stop… I'm a… I never… I'm a virgin, Peter!"

He kissed her, still pushing into her, before speaking. "I know, sweet… It was in your medical report.." The report had been done by the ship's computer, and the results passed on to Logan and Piotr. If one or both of the girls had medical problems that might affect their reproduction they would have been sent to wherever they wanted with a small sum of money as a compensation for the trouble. Sexual status was also reported, so Piotr had already known that she was a virgin.

He kissed her again, before he flexed his torso, thrusting hard into her. Kitty shouted against his mouth and her body clenched and twisted as it tried to accommodate Piotr. The sound she made was a mix between a squeal and a yell when he was seated inside her, and she was pushing at his shoulders. Kitty's eyes were scrunched up and her eyelashes were wet, but she wasn't crying. Slowly, Piotr withdrew slightly, watching as Kitty's breathing slowed down. When he moved forward, more gently than his first movement into her, she sucked in her breath in panic. Piotr repeatedly pulled back and thrust into her until she stopped pushing at him and breathing hard.

"Better…" Piotr was the one breathing hard, but he kept the slow pace as he nuzzled her chin. "Feel better?" One of his hands moved to her stomach, to the soft area between her hipbones, and was gently rubbing in wide circles. Kissing her jaw, he paused while he was deep inside her, waiting. With a low sound in his throat, he shifted from side to side, unable to hold still. "Kitty girl… Answer me."

Kitty nodded, before opening her eyes, "It, it doesn't hurt any more… But it feels weird."

Piotr dropped his forehead to her shoulder and muttered something that sounded like 'Thank god', before bracing his arms at her sides. Then with a deep breath he pulled back and slammed into her, making Kitty gasp. Then moan.

With a grin, Piotr did it again, forcing a groan out of himself and her. Kitty's thighs tightened around him and he grunted, one hand gripping her thigh as he began to pump in and out, moving quick and deep. Lifting his head he planted an open mouthed kiss on her lips, and she opened to him and they panted into each other. Kitty's chin lifted on one of his thrusts, making Piotr follow her a fraction of an inch before he could fasten his mouth over hers again. He smiled against her mouth, moving harder above her in pleasure as he pursued her mouth.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and Piotr groaned, his hand hitching her knee over his hip as her body began to tremble again. With her leg in place, his hands dropped to her hips, lifting her against him as he drove into her. Each movement was hard and fast, until Kitty was writhing, shouting into his mouth as she climaxed. This time it was different, climaxing while empty was not the same as when Piotr was inside her. When her body was baring down, clenching around him, he was thrusting into her, pushing her open and forcing her muscles to tighten. When she was relaxed, her muscles preparing for another cramping, he was pulling back.

Piotr grit his teeth, the muscles of his neck standing out as he felt his stomach clenching, his erection swelling even larger inside Kitty as he followed her over the edge. He exploded, groaning into her mouth as he planted himself as deep as he could get before spilling himself. Kitty dragged her nails down his back, arching off the bed but Piotr wouldn't let her hips separate from him. He jerked forward, his mouth hovering over hers as he took in gulping breaths. After a moment, when they both were calmer, he rolled over without separating from Kitty.

With her safely on top of him, Piotr relaxed without the fear of hurting her with his weight. He slowly lifted her, disengaging their bodies before setting her back on top of him. Cupping the back of her head, he kissed her softly and Kitty couldn't help kissing him back, despite the bone deep exhaustion that was sweeping through her. Piotr's head dropped back to the pillow, his hand stroking through her hair and down her back until his palm was resting heavily over her lower back, his fingers rubbing the dip of her spine. Kissing her forehead, he sighed in contentment as the same exhaustion swept over him, caused by the bonding process.

Kitty settled her head on his chest, her nose against his collarbone and a hand on his shoulder. She could hear his heartbeat and his breathing through the wall of his chest. Oddly enough it sounded like he was purring, almost. Kitty fell asleep to the rhythmic sound and the rising and falling of his chest under her head.

When she woke up a few hours later, she was at his side with one of his arms around her shoulders. She got out of bed, wincing at the pull between her legs, and went to Piotr's private lavatory. After washing her face and using the toilet, she flicked off the light before opening the door so she wouldn't wake Piotr, she climbed back into bed. When she was settled back where she had been, with her head on his shoulder and his arm under her shoulders, Piotr curled his other arm over Kitty and pulled her closer. He kissed the side of her nose then her cheek before settling back against the pillow, his chest rumbling with a sound of pleasure

Kitty giggled, and when Piotr's smile gave him away, she poked him. He opened his eyes with a playfully wounded look at her, before rolling onto his side and tucking her firmly against him. "How long have you been awake?"

Piotr pressed his nose to her temple, chuckling before he answered. "Since you got up."

Kitty shook her head with a smile before wrapping her arms around his bicep. "You know, I should be mad at you Piotr…" Kitty rubbed her cheek against him with a sigh. "You drugged me, and I can't seem to be mad at you…"

Piotr decided not to tell her about the fact that he had also rigged the computer program to put him as the best choice for her. With his eyes closed he stroked his hands over her slowly as he spoke. "It's another side effect of the LToovxe… It puts you in a good mood."

"Well," Kitty closed her eyes too, his movements putting her at ease. "I'll get mad at you when this stuff wears off."

Piotr grinned, his arms tightening around her again as he kissed her ear. "No, I'll be too good to you… You will love me and never be angry, you'll see."

Kitty laughed loudly, and Piotr silenced her with a kiss. "Hush, or I will have to make you scream again." He smiled, sucking on her bottom lip, before nestling his face in her hair. Kitty made an unintelligible noise, before relaxing and falling asleep again. When she shivered and curled closer to him, Piotr reached for the rumpled blankets and covered them both. Smiling at the feeling of her petite form against his larger one, he reached over and flicked open the vid-window, revealing a view of the permanent night sky that was space. They were surrounded by bright stars and Piotr knew that occasionally small asteroids would bump off the ship's shield, exploding like fireworks.

Piotr loved space, hopefully Kitty felt the same because they would be living on this ship. He had a home on Raavi, more specifically on the continent of Sylfaen, and it was a good home. It was a decent size for Piotr and any family that he might have, larger than usual though, set on a large plot of land. He would have to get his home fixed up and cleaned before he took Kitty there though. He had let it fall into a state of slight disrepair over the years. But it wouldn't be any trouble to pay to have it fixed. Privateering for his planet's government had earned him a large sum of money, and since he never had anything to spend it on, it had steadily grown. Looking down at Kitty, he smiled. Now he had a reason to spend some money.


End file.
